


when all you see is light, you become light

by tommyglued



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, In a way, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, die mad about it dashner !, listen theyre happy and together and thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyglued/pseuds/tommyglued
Summary: Newt and Thomas both live. It's been years since they arrived at Paradise and they're Happy and At Peace.





	when all you see is light, you become light

**Author's Note:**

> feel the tip of my sword on ur pulse james dashner. this is canon now. actually a bittersweet poetic prose retelling of it. i just word vomited my sudden wave of sadness over tdc and how it ended,,,, aka i was writing a sad thing and needed a happy break

i.

_ Tommy _ . A whisper in the dark. A face devoid of ghastly black veins, now orange and shiny with health under the light of a candle. A terrified void of worry in those beautiful eyes.  _ How are we gonna get through this? _

His cold fingers clasped around Newt's, not a word leaving him before he put them to his mouth. Newt exhaled some of the tension with it.

_ Together _ .

 

ii.

Pain. Loss. Grief. Guilt. It was a part of him, like air in his lungs and blood in his veins. But instead of destroying him, burning hot, it was more of a dull throb. An inconvenient accomplice in daily routine. Time didn't heal, it gave an opportunity to learn how to live with it.

He did.

 

iii.

He learned to enjoy the peace they fought for and the peace they forged with their own hands. He learned to smile and feel genuine happiness. He learned Newt wouldn't suddenly go limp and lifeless under his hands. What he couldn't learn was to stop being afraid. No one really could, to be fair. The only constant he gratefully found himself falling back into was the safety of Newt's arms and soft words of reassurance that followed. When it was Newt gasping and in tears in the middle of the night, he cradled him with a silent promise to the universe that nothing bad would ever happen to him. Not under his watch. Not in any other lifetime. They’d had enough.

 

iv.

He laughed as he gripped Newt’s hands, feeling them slipping under his fingers but not feeling afraid; Newt would hit the sand just like he would, dizzy and giddy and without a care in the world. He laughed as Newt rolled over and pulled him by the waist, smothering him with kisses. He caught his breath as the Sun dipped below the horizon and they continued ignoring their responsibilities, blinking up at the stars in adoration. The stars blinked back. He filled his lungs with salty ocean air and a pleasant smell that hung heavy around Newt he stopped bothering to pinpoint - he simply called it home.

 

v.

They built a life for themselves, brick by brick. It wasn't much, but to Thomas, it was perfect. Newt returned to gardening and he made himself useful in patching up things that needed fixing or running errands to the woods. In a way, it reminded him of the Glade, but at the same time it was nothing like it. The Glade was a cage. Paradise was theirs, and they were free.

 

vi.

An eternity stretched in front of them. All those hours were for them to fill with whatever they wanted. With Newt by his side, he was ready. He was so ready to spend decades getting to know every single thing about him, to hold and kiss him until they're withered with age.

 

vii.

Thomas closed his eyes, morning light painting a bright yellow behind his eyelids. His back was pressed to Newt's chest as autumn winds twirled around their embrace. The waves, icy as the wind’s bite, crashed on their bare feet. A tremor shook him head to toe, but he wasn't cold. He concentrated on Newt's steady heartbeat and for a thousandth time reminded himself how lucky they were.

Thomas opened his eyes to a morning Sun, as content as he’d ever been. He and Newt had a bright future. They were okay. It was all he’d ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> validate me? pleathe


End file.
